A Spectrum of Grey and His smile
by simply-adorablemurder
Summary: Eren Yeager, 16 years old and hopelessly committed to never letting anyone see his drawings. Abused by his father he spends most of his nights sleeping under the stars, until one day while he's being punished, a stranger knocks on his door, short with piercing grey eyes and a permanently bored expression. Full Summary in Chapter One.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_** _: Eren Yeager, 16 years old and hopelessly committed to never letting anyone see his drawings. Abused by his father he spends most of his nights sleeping under the stars, until one day while he's being punished a stranger knocks on his door, short with piercing grey eyes and a permanently bored expression. He saves Eren from his father's drunken rampage and lets him spend the night on his couch only to wake up and find no trace of Eren ever being there.. The next day at school he spots him through the glazed window of the boy's bathroom and decides to whisk him off his feet for a day in town using death threats as persuasion and a place to stay as compensation. Who would Eren be to refuse?_

 ** _A/N_** _hey guys :) Just to quickly inform you before you start reading that this is my first ever fan fiction, And that I only have this single chapter done up for the sake of seeing if anyone would actually be interested in reading more before I do up any more chapters... This is without a doubt going to be an Ereri/Riren shipping and although he does not appear in this chapter he will be featuring in chapter two hahah. So just please comment or review or whatever on whether I should continue this... Thank you x_

* * *

Eren knew he was late from the moment he opened his eyes. The sun was shining in through the blinds to his bedroom turning his grass green walls luminous. With only one thought in mind, no, only one fear in mind, Mikasa's reaction to his lateness, he quickly pulled on some clothes barely registering whether they were clean or if they even matched, much to his surprise they did. He was garbed in a faded pair of denim jeans and a grey t-shirt. There was no time for him to shower and he could feel his sore muscles protesting at his fast movements. Thankfully... he was used to it by now.

Creaking open his bedroom door he took a deep breath and held it in as he tiptoed across the landing and towards the banister which - if looked over - would allow him a full view of the downstairs hallway and sitting room. Quickly he scanned his teal orbs over the ground beneath him looking for a sign of his father. _Please don't let him be home_ Eren thought to himself as he exhaled quietly. Alas, Eren managed to spot him at the last second as the older man stumbled out of their kitchen and into the sitting room sporting a new bottle of whiskey. Eren cursed silently and crept back into his room quickly throwing his books into his bag and throwing a red plaid button up before pulling up his blinds as quietly as he could and pushed the window open. There wasn't time to prepare himself, he was already late, so without even taking a deep breath the brunette launched himself out of the window with an ease that surely only came with practice.

Hurriedly regaining his composure Eren plunged his hands into his pockets in search of money for coffee, after locating a crumpled up fiver from the depths of his jean pocket, he began to run, because Mikasa was without a doubt going to decapitate him.

* * *

Eren arrived at school precisely two hours and thirty four minutes late just in time for lunch. It was only now that he retrieved his phone from his back, and hell was he in trouble. Five missed calls and twenty-two text messages from both Mikasa and Armin. With a sigh he braced himself for the worst as he threw open the doors the cafeteria. His friend group consisting of Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Sasha Brouse, Krista Lenz and Ymir were sitting in their usual table by the window but they hadn't noticed him yet, _thanks be to god._ But it was inevitable and as he slung his bag off his shoulder to sit down beside Armin every eye was on him. Every mouth seemed to be asking questions too, "Why the hell are you so late Jaeger?" "Eren we thought you were sick!" "Eren how come you're only coming in now" "Eren have you eaten your lunch yet or are you willing to donate!?", however only one voice seemed to speak through clearly, "Eren Jaeger why the hell wouldn't you pick up your phone?", Eren turned to face the onyx haired girl and with a half hearted smile he replied "Relax Kasa, I didn't even check it until I arrived, I was afraid of making myself even later and pretty much signed a death sentence via you etc" he attempted to laugh but when the girls eyes visibly narrowed he stopped. Noticing Sasha pulling on his arm he rolled his eyes and stood to go get his food also noticing Mikasa standing to walk with him seemingly in silence, but once they were out of earshot she grabbed his arm with a force like no other "Eren I thought he had killed you, I was this close to calling the goddamn guards" she hissed, with a gulp the older boy stepped back and yanked his arm free "For fucks sake Mikasa don't say it so loud!? And I said I was sorry okay? You need to stop worrying about me" he whispered back venomously, "No you didn't", At this Eren simply blinked and with a deadpan expression raised an eyebrow, "I didn't what?", "You never apologised, you simply told me to relax" she retorted but stepped back as she did so before shaking her head and walking back towards the table. Mikasa was the only one who currently knew about his situation, and if he could change anything... it would be that fact, she shouldn't to have to worry about whether he's alive just because he was late for school. It just wasn't right.

After dropping off his tray for Sasha, Eren left the cafeteria in favour of going to the top floor boys bathroom, which was arguably off limits, but it was the only place he'd be able to get some peace and quiet so he braved it.

* * *

On arrival he immediately opened the window and let the cool autumn air invade his lungs, sighing contentedly the brunette let himself slide to the ground beneath said window. Sitting there was all well and good but it wasn't long before he began to crave a cigarette, he hadn't had one since the night before and he needed something to ease his sore body and mind, so after quickly rummaging in his bag for a packet and a lighter he stood and leaned out the window enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on his skin as he smoked. Admittedly he hated the habit, but despite his previous statements when he had started, thinking that it would be just as easy to stop, he was hopelessly addicted.

Once his nerves had been calmed he returned to his position on the ground ignoring the sound of the school bell blaring in the distance, all the electrics had been disabled on the top floor since it was currently out of use, why it was out of use Eren had no idea, all he knew was that it had been since the start of the school year. Fumbling in his pockets Eren pulled out a piece of charcoal and with a grin quickly out it to use on his sketchpad which he had pulled out of his bag as soon as he had made the find. Plugging his earphones into his ears he boosted the volume and switched on his favourite My Chemical Romance song "Welcome to the Black Parade". Finally at peace with music blasting is his ears and his clothes smelling of smoke, he began to draw.

Before long the second lunch bell was going off and Eren - almost without thinking about it - crumpled up his sketch of what could have become the inside of a circus tent, and threw it out the window as far as he could, silently hoping that the wind would pick up to blow it away, or that there would be a spontaneous shower to saturate the drawing beyond repair. The brunette deciding he did actually need to eat something other than the energy bar which had sufficed as his breakfast, headed back down to the cafeteria to join up with his friends once more.

* * *

"Hey, didn't see you in double maths Jaeger" was the first thing said to him as he sat down in his usual space between Armin and Marco. "Oh shut up horse face, it's not my fault you're going prematurely blind" Eren snapped, narrowing his eyes at the taller boy seated in front of him. "You trying to start something dog-brain" the boy replied, "Maybe I am shithead, and if that's your idea of an insult you'll definitely end up with a thesaurus for Christmas this year" the brunette smirked, completely expecting Jean's next move, which happened to be launching over the table at Eren, cursing and letting his fists fly, and with a laugh Eren responded the same way, launching his fists anywhere he could reach as they boys battled on the floor spitting and snarling.

In both boy's opinions it was over all too soon as they were quickly separated by a teacher and ordered to the principal's office. As they walked in front of the teacher on the way they quite noticeably and almost playfully glared daggers through each other. Regardless of the current situation, all Eren could think about was how mad his father was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Hey guys :) Just wanted to thank those of you who took the time to leave a review, it actually does mean a lot to me as a first time writer. For this chapter I'm going to try and write in 3rd person instead just to find out what's easier for me and to see what people prefer I guess... So yeah :) little bit of a time skip etc but please please please review and give me your thoughts on whether you prefer first person or second person and whether you think I should continue this...  
\- simply-adorablemurder_

* * *

What he hadn't expected when he had knocked on what he hoped was the right door was for it to be flung open after the fourth desperate knock by a tall man with a pony tail and glasses, what he had expected even less, was the boy - who couldn't have been older than sixteen - To come barrelling out and running down the road fast enough for Levi to not even get a proper look at him. Deciding to ignore the situation he turned back to who he hoped was Dr. Yeager, the man was too busy glaring after the boy to notice this however, so Levi gave a cough drawing the man's attention back to him. "Sorry but I was told that a Dr. Yeager lived here." When he said it, it didn't come out as a question, it instead came out as a statement. "Yes, that would be me, what can I do for you son" came the warm reply, but there was something Levi didn't like about the way he called him son. Was the boy who had pushed past him in his desperate attempt to get out of the house his son? Silently he cursed himself for even wondering, what difference did it make to him? "My guardian Kenny Ackerman wanted me to drop this off for him" Levi replied coldly as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. He couldn't help but notice the man tense up at receiving the letter and when there was no response Levi coughed impatiently. Dr. Yeager suddenly looked up at him as if only remembering he was there, and then with a steely "Thank you", the door was slammed in his face. I'm sure it goes without saying that Levi did not in fact, like this man.

* * *

Running his hands through his Raven coloured hair he mounted his motorbike and pulled on his helmet before taking off. Almost not realising he was doing it he was slowing down his bike, keeping all eyes out for the brat who had shoved past him, as much as he hated to admit it he wanted to know what had happened. You know the old saying... curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. He was roughly a mile and a half down the road when an uncharacteristic scream tore through his throat and he swerved the bike bringing it to a screeching halt. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He screamed at the shape lying spread eagled in the middle of the road. Was he this genuinely stupid? No wonder his fucking father was glaring at him. Trying to calm his heavy breathing the silence grew between him and the boy on the ground. Shit, He wasn't moving. "Hey kid" Levi choked out in panic walking hesitantly closer, he had seen dead bodies before, hell he had even been the cause of some of their deaths, but he didn't even know this boy and he most certainly did not want to be the one to report him dead and just as he was about to reach out his foot to kick him for any signs of life, the body spoke up. "I'm not dead yet, don't worry about it". What. The. Actual. Fucking. Hell, Were Levi's thoughts exactly. "What the fuck are you doing lying in the middle of the road you shitty brat" He growled before actually launching his kick right into the boy's side. Needless to say he was surprised when the boy didn't even react.

* * *

Feeling awkward Levi remained standing by the boy and just as he was about to give up and leave the boy to his inevitable death, "Nobody usually drives down this road at this time, so it's usually okay to lie here, I like to watch the stars come out" The Yeager boy said but ended up whispering the end of his sentence so that Levi had to strain his ears to catch it. He liked to watch the stars come out? Huh, guess the boy's even more of an idiot than he previously thought because newsflash HE COULD WATCH THEM COME OUT FROM HIS OWN BACK GARDEN , but despite this thought, Levi hesitantly looked around and seeing so signs of any other life on the streets he sighed in defeat and grumbling curses, lay down beside the body in the middle of the goddamned road, causing the taller boy to inhale sharply and quickly turn his head to face Levi, but he looked away just as quickly. "You're seriously messed up kid" The raven breathed feeling his skin prickle against the cold ground. "Tell me about it" The boy laughed, but it was a laugh so fake it made his heart grow heavy and he wondered what could have made it so that this boy would just accept Levi's claims of him being messed up, especially seeing as the boy had never even met him before - supposedly.

* * *

After what could have been seconds, minutes or even hours the scarily silent shape spoke up "What did you need with my dad?". Oh, yeah there was always that, Levi thought. "Delivering something from my guardian" was the response he decided on out of several other explanations containing a lot more curses and threats about how it was none of the nosy little shits goddamn business. When there was no further reply he turned his head to look at the outline of the boy, his brown hair caught by the street lamps looking uncanningly familiar though Levi couldn't imagine where from, subconsciously Levi found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through it but quickly cursed off the thought, however, what startled him the most, was the boys eyes. He could have sworn he had seen them before, yet they looked so new and he couldn't put a name, place or time on them, no matter how much he tried, and boy did he try. While he was still trying to decide on their colour, a blue or a green, he realised the boy was speaking to him. "Sorry what did you say? I wasn't listening" Levi cut in bluntly. He wasn't sure why he even bothered asking the brat to repeat himself, it's not like he usually cared what people had to say... But something about those eyes intrigued him. "I said my name's Eren" Eren answered crisply, not bothering to repeat his nonsense filled explanation of why he had gone running out of the house. His explanation was a complete lie anyways. "Is that all you said?" came the snarky reply from the short individual beside him, despite the fact it was probably the most he had said the whole time they had been lying there. Eren did roll his eyes at this and he was pretty sure Levi had seen him. "You're Levi right?" He continued, ignoring the previous response to his statement. Judging from the way the raven haired boy's - dare I say 'delicate' - right eyebrow rose, he was correct in this assumption. Levi however was not perturbed by the boy's knowledge of him, in fact it made him realise that of course this boy went to his school, and that was where he was probably so familiar from. Most of the kids in school knew him one way or another, usually from his reputation as Kenny Ackerman's adopted son. Growing tired of lying on the ground with the less than talkative boy and the conversation sure to follow about his foster father, he opened his mouth. "Whatever I'm cold let's go" Levi replied haughtily, and without another word stood up and began walking towards his motorcycle.

* * *

He didn't even need to turn around to know that Eren was following him, and he allowed himself a small smirk at the brats obedience. "Woah..." came the breathless whisper from behind him. This time he did turn, wanting to catch the look of awe on Eren's face as he stared, he was not disappointed, with a smirk he began "It's an -" but didn't get to finish his sentence, "I know what it is" Eren snapped cutting him off. Levi narrowed his eyes and just about hissed at him for his lack of respect, but Eren wasn't even looking at him anymore, he was already starting to walk back up the road - away from his house. Quickly mounting his bike once again and throwing on his Helmet before pulling on his black gloves. he revved up his engine and sped after Eren, wondering what could have possibly caused the sudden mood change.

* * *

"Oi! brat! Where do you think you're going, your house is the other way shitstain", Now trying to keep his bike steady as he chugged alongside the boy, attempting to keep at the same slow pace, he waited for the boy to reply. Correction, he waited for Eren to reply with more than a lazy shrug of his shoulders. Taking the hint that Eren had no inclination of going home, he was hardly going to let him sleep on the streets. Damn it why do I even care he thought to himself, but was quickly reminded when Eren decided to look up at him with those huge, breathtaking orbs. "Get on kid" he sighed as he stopped. "No thanks" Eren whispered and kept walking, not even acknowledging Levi's curses. "Oi! Shitty brat, I told you to get on!" Levi shouted. This time slightly stronger than before came the reply, "No fucking thanks". That was it. Levi threw his leg over the edge of his bike and marched after the lanky boy, grabbed him by the non-resistant arm and dragged him to the bike. Almost throwing him on before Eren shrugged out of his grasp and threw his leg over, at least being considerate enough to scoot back and allow Levi on. Levi bit back his tongue to stop himself from commenting on the fact that the driver was supposed to get on first and awkwardly mounted in front of him, wobbling a little bit tried to balance himself and ignoring Eren's snort from behind him. He sat there waiting for Eren to do something, like come on he couldn't possibly expect to stay on the bike unless he grabbed onto something, preferably the back of the bike and not him, Levi had already touched him enough for a life time and didn't want the brat's filthy fingers, around his waist. Much to his displeasure Eren slid his hands around his waist smoothly and rested his head against the small of Levi's back.

* * *

What did the brat think he was doing? Levi was pretty sure there was no way he'd be able to drive knowing that the brat was probably drooling on him or something. Eren had felt Levi stiffen and smirked against his jacket, truth be told, he wasn't trying to start something, but his neck was sore from lying on the tarmac of the road and Levi's jacket happened to be a comfortable change. Levi's jacket, Levi's motorcycle. He was riding a motorcycle with Levi goddamn Ackerman, and he was going to milk it for all it was bloody worth, mostly because said individual was being uncharacteristically nice, and Eren was ninety nine point nine per cent sure that it would never happen again. Noticing the bike hadn't moved yet he grew impatient and with a frown squeezed Levi's sides earning him a grunt. Eren chuckled against the jacket knowing he was annoying the shorter boy in front of him. In Eren's mind it was perfectly justifiable that he was being annoying, he had been forced onto the bike, in fairness he didn't put up much of a fight because, well, damn it was a nice bike. In truth Eren was also curious about where they were going, but not enough to ask, anywhere was better than home, anywhere.

* * *

Levi couldn't help but clench his fists, and grunt when he felt his sides being squeezed, this brat knew exactly what he was doing, and even if it wasn't at this very moment, Levi would definitely make him pay for that, and he made sure the 'shitty brat' knew it when he turned his body just enough to push Eren's head off of him a string of curses and threats flying off his tongue. But the bright eyed boy did nothing but throw back his head and laugh his fake little laugh that shook Levi's very bones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey guys! I know I've been updating this every day so far, but unfortunately it won't be like this for the majority of the time I'll be working on this fic. I don't know if any of you guys live in Ireland, but If you do you'll know what I'm talking about when I say I'm sitting my junior Cert this year. It's pretty much these huge exams that are supposed to be a practice of my leaving exams and just happens to have my whole 3 years course on it. So that's going to be a lot of studying come next year... Naturally I won't be able to update much after Christmas because of this reason, but I will try to do at least one chapter a week!

Thank you all so much for your reviews 3 They mean a lot!

 **ali5tvd -** No I wasn't intending on making it into a reincarnation fic :') but it might just happen... I haven't really decided yet! But most likely not.

 **ccross023 -** Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I usually only write short stories for my English classes in school or just for myself so it's honestly my first time trying to write something with actual chapters! Your review is actually the most supportive of all of them because of your comments on my writing, it's nice to get some actual feedback on it! So thank you x

So without further ado... Enjoy x

* * *

Everything about the bike ride gave Eren the urge to draw, his fingers were itching for it. He knew he always kept some charcoal in his pockets and no doubt there were receipts or something else in there to act as a canvas, hell, the world could be his canvas. He wanted to draw exactly how this felt, the smooth texture of Levi's jacket, The purr of the motorcycle beneath him and more than anything, the feel of the wind on his face, cold and sharp. It was getting too dark to see anything, which made it even better in Eren's eyes, to him, it meant he got to decide exactly what his surroundings could potentially look like. In his eyes, it made him the equivalent of a god, reshaping the world as many times as he needed to before being able to get it right.

Taking a deep breath the boy closed his eyes and removed his hands from Levi's waist slowly, only to quickly place them on the seat behind him. He was tired of winding Levi up, and also afraid that he would start tracing out drawings along his stomach if he didn't move his fidgeting fingers to a safer location, and from the way Levi sighed when Eren moved his hands he was obviously glad of it. At first he had naturally assumed Levi was going to take him home but they were headed in the complete opposite direction, speeding through the night, going down various alleys and streets.

Eren would have been lying if he were to say he wasn't curious as to where they were going, because even a stranger to the town would be able to tell that they were headed for the richer area of town, also known as Sina. Cursing silently in defeat he moved his head closer to Levi's and lowered it enough so his lips were beside the older boy's ear. "Levi... Where are we going" he half shouted over the wind. In response Levi simply gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders and without even being able to see his face Eren could tell there was a trademark smirk in place. Laughing nervously he leaned back again and saw Levi's shoulders relax. Was he really that disgusted having Eren be so close to him? I mean, the whole school knew he was a classified germaphobe etc but honestly.

As he pondered what was obviously so simply vile about himself that managed to make Levi's facial features contort from touching him it suddenly dawned on him. That goddamned shower that he was supposed to have had upon arriving home. No doubt he smelt like smoke, and sweat and most likely like the whiskey his father loved... "shit" he cursed under his breath, not even noticing that they were pulling into a (rather large) driveway, lined with the silhouettes of trees - unidentifiable in the dim light. "End of the road shithead, get your sculpted ass the hell off of my bike" Levi said gruffly, flying over the compliment - which had managed to reduce Eren to a stuttering mess in mere moments, opening and closing his mouth as if he had lost the ability to form a coherent sentence - as Levi knew it would, Oh revenge was indeed very sweet. Eren, who had turned quite a brilliant shade of red grumbled incoherent insults under his breath as he climbed off the bike and waited for his chauffer. With a deep breath and a cold voice, he asked "Levi, What am I doing outside what is presumably your house" and when Levi continued to put away his motorcycle with no response Eren continued, "My dad's going to be wondering where I am" this did naught but earn him a snort "tch, don't lie to me brat it doesn't work, I know right well you weren't going to go back to your house". This did manage to shut the brunette up, but not without a glare in Levi's very general direction. One that he made sure the short boy caught. Offering no further explanation to why he was here Levi walked towards the door and rummaged in his jean pockets for his house keys.

* * *

Once the door was open Levi simply walked inside and turned on the lights, "are you coming in or are you going to spend your whole night outside on my porch" the older boy sneered. Feeling his blood begin to boil he marched in after Levi, only to falter two steps inside. The house, no, the MANSION was huge and not to mention spotless. Instantly feeling self conscious he looked down at his shoes wondering whether or not he should take them off before deciding he didn't care if he got mud all over Levi's marble floor and pushing his shoulders back, followed Levi's general direction, not missing the chance to peek into all the various rooms along the way. Eren could hear Levi's velvety voice coming from a room at the end of the hall and started making his way towards it, but froze up when he was outside the door. There was definitely more than one voice coming from inside the room.

""Un ami va rester ici ce soir. Peu importe pourquoi. Cependant n'en parlez pas à Kenny. Bien sur, vous aurai un extra si vous restez muette."" Levi explained to his personal housemaid, the only one on duty until the morning. Only once she had nodded in an almost too enthusiastic agreement, did he bow his head and with a light smile said "merci Océane". He had made it very clear to Kenny that his housemaid had to be fluent in French as it was his native tongue and he gew tired of only hearing English all day from the rest of the countries population. It was also a pro factor that her English was not very good and therefore would have a harder time telling Kenny about anything he did that was... how to put it... prohibited? Allowing himself a light chuckle he rolled his eyes and went to find the boy he had kidnapped. "Brat!" he called as he left the kitchen, not really expecting Eren to reply however. Sighing in annoyence he began to walk down the halls, which in his eyes, needed to be cleaned again. He made sure to look in each room as he went down and was mildly relieved albeit a bit angry, okay a bit was an understatement, when he found the brown haired boy leaning out the window of his living room, quite obviously smoking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He hissed as he marched over snatching the cigarette off of Eren. The boys eyes widened in surprise as he tried to grab his cigarette back, only to have Levi snub it out against the outside wall of the house. "What the hell are you doing smoking in my house" Levi snarled bunching his hand into the taller boys shirt and pulling him down to his level. Smoking was definitely not okay as far as Levi was concerned. Especially seeing as the brat had the nerve to do it in his house, without even having asked. "I would have asked" gulping Eren said "But you were inside talking to someone and I didn't want to intrude". "Whatever" Levi rolled his eyes "You're going to take a shower if you're staying here, you smell like horse shit" he commanded as he released his hold on Eren's shirt.

Eren was all too happy to oblige to Levi's request of a shower. Especially after seeing the bathroom, he knew the Ackermans were rich, but this was off the scale. The bathroom was completely covered in white tile except for one wall covered in a mirror. The shower alone managed to take up more than half the room and had a shelf inside of it lined with all kinds of high end products. As Levi had showed him to the bathroom and given him a towel with a final command to "clean himself the hell up" Eren had dared fire a joke back as revenge for Levi's earlier comment, losing his closed off composure for the first time that night. As Levi turned around to leave him to it, he had jokingly shouted after him "Sure you don't want to join me short stuff " and when the raven haired boy whirled around fists clenched in anger Eren had made sure to drop a sultry wink especially for him. He now had a new and beautifully purple bruise on his shin. Thanks Ackerman.

* * *

Eren had never felt so refreshed coming out of a shower. Just wow, and by now the dull pain present in all his limbs had almost completely faded away. He exited the bathroom smelling of something undeniably masculine but had thrown on the same clothes he had been wearing all day seeing as he had nothing else with him. He found Levi waiting for him on the cream, L-shaped couch in the red walled living room once again, with some olive green sheets in his arms. "Here" he said, chucking the sheets in Eren's direction giving him no option but to catch them. And upon seeing that Eren was wearing the same dirty clothes his nose wrinkled in disgust. As much as he would hate to lend him clothes, it was a better thought than having him here wearing the filthy ones he had on currently. "here, let me get something else for you to wear..." he said as he began to leave the room. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary, I'm fine with what I'm wearing now" . This did annoy Levi, especially after the snarky, and not to mention immature comment the brat had made in the bathroom. At this stage Levi was really starting to regret his decision in allowing the brat to stay. "Listen kid. I'm going to get you a change of goddamn clothes and you're going to wear them." Levi answered through gritted teeth, fists clenched by his sides. He didn't dare turn around not wanting to give the brat the satisfaction of knowing he had annoyed him. "All due respect etc but I said no thanks, I don't accept charity", is that really what the brat thought this was? Some kind of messed up charity case? He really wished he could go back in time to when the brat wasn't talking, without a doubt he preferred it that way, this kid had a special kind of way at getting on his nerves, getting on his nerves and then jumping around a bit before throwing a fucking party on them. "Fine" Levi spat back "Do whatever the hell you want, but don't expect me to give you an easy time because of it you shitty brat". Having said this he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him and made his way up to his bedroom. The fucktard could figure out his sleeping arrangements by himself.

But after an hour of not being able to sleep, boredom and curiosity managed to creep their way into his mind. Curiosity about the bright eyed boy downstairs. With a groan Levi got out of bed and stretched his muscles before walking downstairs barefoot, garbed only in a royal blue muscle tank top and some grey boxers with the intention of making sure the shitty brat hadn't fucked anything up. The marble was cool beneath his feet but it didn't seem to bother him and he walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. When he creaked open the door of the living room he almost tore his hair out in frustration. Eren was once again leaning out of the window. He let the door slam slut behind him and watched with his usual expressionless expression as Eren whipped around and threw something out the window behind him so quickly that Levi almost didn't see it. I repeat, Almost. "I swear to god, if you were smoking again you're leaving", Eren's reaction to this was most definitely not what he expected, relief shone through his admittedly gorgeous eyes, and almost stopped Levi's heart. It was the first real emotion he had seen in them since he had met the brunette. "I promise you I wasn't smoking" he said quickly "and if you don't believe me you're welcome to come have a sniff, you'd be able to smell it on me". He knew Eren was telling the truth and he breathed out slowly whilst running his hands through his hair, it was one of his bad habits and he was almost certain it would lead to hair loss in the future. "Then why were you hanging out my living room window" he snorted and leaned against the wall folding his arms in front of his chest, honestly curious about what he had thrown out behind him. There was a hesitant silence before Eren replied "I just needed some air that's all". Levi knew it wasn't the truth, but so long as he wasn't smoking it was fine. So he accepted the answer with a nod. Eren lingered near the window for a couple seconds more before moving towards the cream coloured couch and sitting down tapping his slender fingers on his knee. After a few minutes of silence a sigh was heard from the wall and Levi moved to sit down on the couch near Eren bringing his feet up with him he lay against the edge with one arm thrown over the back. "Listen kid... Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?", Eren's fingers stopped tapping and he became completely still. Much to Levi's relief, the constant tapping was beginning to get on his nerves. "Who ever said anything happened earlier?" he answered quietly and with a subtle trace of warning in his voice. Levi was content with not answering him until the brat decided to look up and see his arched eyebrow. It took him all of twenty seconds. "There was obviously a reason you were in such a hurry to get out of the house" he retorted calmly. "Oh... that" Levi rolled his eyes as a sign - that thankfully the younger boy caught - to elaborate. "It was nothing really, just that I had gotten into a fight with a classmate and naturally my dad wasn't happy, so you know... shouting etc", Levi narrowed his eyes at this looking for any signs the boy was lying, and even if he wasn't, his story was definitely not without it's flaws.

Squinting his eyes further, he examined the boys face, smirking as he noticed the boys red ears. Gotcha. "Why did you bring me here Levi" Eren eventually sighed, breaking the pregnant pause. "Does it matter brat?" even though he knew it most certainly did, who wouldn't want to know to reason for their kidnapping. Although perhaps Eren didn't see it that way. The words Eren had been thinking since the very moment Levi knocked on the door to his house were on the tip of his tongue, it would be so easy to just say them... So why couldn't he? _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you._ He knew the words, he had said them many times before... Yet he couldn't seem to manage them now, and he knew the reason. To say them would be to admit defeat in saying that nothing had happened. To say those words would be to give away his secret, knowingly to the other person or not. So he instead opted for staring at the grey eyed boy, hoping he could maybe get the message across that way instead.

* * *

Eren had to admit there was definitely something alluring about the shorter boy, whether it was the piercing in his left lobe or his unusual army style undercut with the hair so black he refused to draw it, as the charcoal was definitely not dark enough to capture it. His thin pink lips almost begged to be kissed while his muscular arms and legs - fully on display for Erens curious eyes - were thrown haphazardly on the couch yet somehow still managing to look elegant. There was no pin pointing what Eren found attractive about the boy who's heart seemed colder than dry ice... But there was definitely something.

After what could have been a century he heard a deep chuckle which shook him back to reality as he realised the older boy was acknowledging him with an amused expression "Like what you see brat?" That illegal smirk. "Fuck off Levi, you're the one who's obviously so desperate to have me sleep, innocently and vulnerably might I add, On your couch, when your parent isn't home" Eren hissed back trying to hide his reddening face. Levi felt he aught to have kicked him out, just for that comment. But rolled his eyes instead and growing tired of the conversation stood to leave "Goodnight brat" he said and turning to leave, saw a hand whip out in his peripheral vision. Establishing a firm hold on Levi's arm and barely realising what he was doing he simply breathed the name. The softness in which the kid had said it startled him and slowly he turned his head to look into Erens eyes, seeing the words before they were even said aloud. _Thank you._

* * *

 **Translation for that long ass French paragraph (which actually doesn't look that big any more in Doc Manager)**

"A friend from my school will be staying here tonight. It does not matter why, but I do not want to hear back from Kenny. Of course, I'll slip in some extra pay if you keep your mouth shut"

Credits to **Aurelie . Rimbaudi** for the translation ^.^

Thanks for reading!

\- simply-adorablemurder


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay in updating... It's just been hectic lately! Thank you for all the reviews! Because you see... really all authors are really attention seeking and thrive off things like that... My sense of pride is somewhat lacking, I know.

* * *

After Levi had left the room Eren still couldn't sleep. Restlessly tossing and turning on the leather couch for probably all of five minutes. It felt wrong being in a house that was not his own and not knowing why, Levi hadn't talked to him in years. So he drew, and when he ran out of scraps he used napkins he had taken from the kitchen, oops, before ripping them up and holding them out the window, smiling gently as the wind caught them and gently lifted them away. Since his mother's death when he was eight, he had refused to use anything but charcoal to draw, _not that anybody would ever see them again_ he promised himself silently. But he could still remember the way her eyes had lit up upon receiving the last unfinished drawing he had shown her before the accident.

 _"Eren you liar!" She exclaimed, brown-eyes wide, arms soaring at her sides. "There's no way you could have drawn this!" She had gasped upon further examining the work of art laid before her, "It looks like something you'd see in a gallery...". Eren, who had remained silent the whole time while laughing at his mother's antics under his breath, sharply looked up at this with a gasp. "Now you're the liar Mom! there's no way it's that good... I haven't even coloured it yet!" he toothily grinned, proudly showing off all the gaps between his teeth. "I think I like them better when they're not coloured sweetheart" she had smiled softly, crinkling the edges of her eyes, "It makes them different, original... It makes them yours" she had continued, eyes gleaming with proud, unshod tears as she ran her fingers through her only child's hair. "You're so special Eren" she whispered, sighing softly as she heard him hum happily beside her._

* * *

He had made sure to sneak out of the house around Dawn. Eren wasn't one to overstay his welcomes, and chances were Levi's best behaviour wasn't going to be offered two days in a row. Eren knew his reputation and had even been on the receiving end of his glares a couple of times. So he had folded the duvet and placed it back onto the couch and swept off any possible dirt on said couch, before dropping from the window, which thankfully was on ground level unlike his bedroom. He was most definitely not in the mood for school that day and was considering skipping before thinking back to the way he'd left things with his friends the previous day. So, knowing there was no avoiding it forever, he headed home to shower, change and hopefully get some breakfast.

"Good morning Eren" Grisha Jaeger acknowledged as Eren entered the kitchen freshly showered and dressed in fresh clothes. "Morning Dad" he mumbled in response, "I didn't hear you come home last night, did you stay with Armin?" Eren simply nodded knowing his father didn't particularly care where he stayed. "Your ears are red" Grisha commented coldly before standing and leaving the room, Eren growing calmer with each step his father took away from him. Once his father had left the room Eren scowled and covered his ears with his hair, they had always been the one tell-tale that he was fibbing and god did he hate it. But on the bright side, his father was at least acting civil towards him.

Not wanting to go in to school for first class, which happened to be his least favourite subject, Science, Eren took his time with breakfast, burning himself some sausages and eggs. Oops. Only once caffeine was running through his veins once more did he walk to Garrison Community College.

* * *

He was gone. As in the 'nowhere to be seen' kind of gone. The kid had left the blanket folded messily on the couch and snuck out of the goddamn window, of course he also managed to crush the flowerbeds beneath it. Ungrateful shit. With a scowl successfully in place Levi towel dried his hair before pulling on his denim jeans, stretching before pulling on a loose grey hoodie and bending down to tie the laces on his runners. _The one time I try to show kindness to a shitty kid and this is what it gets me, Nothing._

If Levi was anything it was punctual. Every morning without fail he would leave at twenty to nine and be at school at five to, leaving him enough time to go to his locker and get to his first class. Throwing a maroon jacket on over his hoodie he did just that. However, once at school he found himself keeping an eye out for Eren Jaeger, once realising this he mentally scolded himself and with an audible 'tch' rolled his eyes. He was just a weird kid, one that Levi couldn't possibly care about, he had only met him yesterday... right? Levi however was sure he knew the kid from somewhere. He just couldn't figure out where. Maybe it was from his father's business with Kenny?

In terms of his day it went pretty normally from that point onwards. He spent his Lunch break with Hanji in the music room which had become their new hangout spot since the start of their senior year. Unfortunately Hanji happened to be all too enthusiastic about the variety of instruments and insisted on self teaching herself all of them over the Lunch breaks. Oh Joy. "I swear to god four eyes, if you don't put that down its going right up your ass" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows back at him "If you insist I guess I could co-operate, For the sake of science!" and once she had started laughing at herself she couldn't seem to stop and was eventually reduced to soundless sobs on the floor. Rolling his eyes Levi returned the flute to its original location and stepped over the girl who was still splitting her sides on the ground. "Hey glasses, do you happen to know an Eren Jaeger?" he asked as he sat on the edge of a desk crossing his legs one over the other and glared at her as he waited for her giggles to subside. When she eventually sat up heaving and wiping her tears she nodded her head trying to calm her chuckles. "I'e heard of him to say the least, mostly I've heard kids wondering how he's managed to stay in this school with the amounts of fights he gets in ". Tilting her head to the side and pushing her stray hairs out of her eyes she stood up with a grin stretched too wide for her face, and walking towards him the expected bombardment began "Why? Did he do something to you!? He always seemed kind of hostile, WAIT OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE HIM". Fuck sake. "Calm the fuck down shitty glasses. No I do not like him, but my father happens to be doing business with his. I was just curious." Hanji didn't believe him and he knew it, but he was hardly planning on telling her how he had kidnapped the boy and allowed him to shower and stay over only to have him sneak out early this morning without his knowing. "Levi there's something you're not telling me" She sang as she poked him in the stomach. So after growling at her and kicking her shin, He told her everything.

* * *

Needless to say, Hanji had freaked out and demanded that Levi pointed him out to her if he saw him. Levi had snapped at her saying that he would do no such thing and that he probably wouldn't even see the brat, after all he had gone how many years without seeing him around the school. Hanji had gleefully come up with the decision to stick to Levi like glue and point at all the juniors asking if it was him. "Will you actually say yes if I do manage to point him out?" She had asked as they walked to the back of the school for their free class. Seeing as it was a car park for the staff most students wouldn't spend any time there, Perfect for getting Hanji away from the juniors. Without even looking at her he said No. He knew Hanji well enough by now, to know she would be sulking. "Maybe I'll just have to ask some of the kids in his classes then" she mumbled pushing her glasses further up on her nose, Levi ran his hands through his hair "Do whatever you want Four eyes".

The back of the school was constantly shrouded in shade. Levi, having bothered to wear an actual jacket wasn't cold. Hanji however had chosen to wear a light blue crewneck sporting a logo from her favourite band and a purple gilet. Her teeth chattering she tugged on Levi's arm "Levi why are we back here? It's freezing". "If you're that cold feel free to go inside" He didn't really want her to leave but he was more focused on the open window on the top floor bathroom that had delicate wisps of smoke seeping out. Cutting off whatever sentence she was in the middle of he asked "Aren't the top floor bathrooms out of order?" "I think so... Why?" In response Levi simply pointed. "Hmm.. Any idea who it could be?" Hanji asked resting her arm on his shoulder, Levi shoved her off and said "How should I know? There's more brats in this school than I could possibly count even if I had wanted to". Lies, he had an idea of exactly who it was, only an idea though. "Hanji that's the boy's bathroom so I'm going to go check it out" He started walking towards the door ignoring Hanji's whines of wanting to come "What am I supposed to do while I wait for you!?" She demanded "I don't know, go find Mike or Petra". Still sulking she threw her arms up in exasperation and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Levi made his way to the top floor.

* * *

"Why do you smoke"

"Why do you care?"

That was how their conversation began. It had in fact been Eren in the bathroom, sitting on the ground with his back to the window smelling faintly of smoke and something else. He was dressed in a simple outfit of black skinny jeans, white converse and a blue hoodie. Levi ran his hands through his hair. _Why was he even being civil with this brat?_ "Why'd you leave this morning?" Eren shrugged and pulled his hood up over his head. It was useless, the kid was determined to be an ass to him. Did he not realise the effort Levi was making to be nice? _Obviously fucking not_ he thought. Growling Levi launched a kick at the wall. "What the fuck is your problem?" He shouted, Nothing, not even a glance, the kid was too busy tracing something onto the ground. The little shit. "Fine. Let's go do something" the words were out of his mouth before he had even realised it, no going back now anyways and it did manage to get Eren's attention. He looked up in surprise before standing up and shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Levi" he whispered before walking towards the bathroom door. Levi saw this and moved to block his path. "Why" it wasn't a question. "Why what?" Eren sighed exasperatedly. "Why do you act like you hate me? You don't even know me", Was he seeing things or did Eren momentarily tense up at the end of his sentence? "Get out of my way" he snarled "Not until you answer me. Most people in this school are afraid of me and would have agreed only because of that. Why don't you?" . He looked up into the brunettes eyes and quickly inhaled a breath. Pain, it was written all over his face. This only further encouraged Levi. "Levi please let me go to class" the boy begged. "No, come into town with me" he stated examining his his fingernails. Eren gritted his teeth and pulled at the draw strings hanging from his hood, "Fine" he snapped eventually "If you give me a legit goddamn reason". That stopped Levi in his tracks, what was his reason? Did he even have one? _Shit..._ "Because I want to know why you hate me, don't bother saying you don't" there was a pause and then Levi sighed "It's written all over your face" _At least it was the truth._ Eren clenched and unclenched his fists. "Let's go" the brunette spat out. "Wash your hands first, this bathroom's filthy and your hands are covered in black shit"

* * *

They were in Starbucks of all places. Eren hated Starbucks and it's shitty, overpriced coffee. Levi on the other hand had almost happily, ordered himself some creamy caramel shit.

Eren refused his offer of a drink. He just wanted this day to be over with, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell Levi was doing seeking him out. Part of him couldn't wait to tell Mikasa and Armin though, as much as he didn't like to admit it, he valued his friends insight, and desperately needed it at this moment. He considered texting Mikasa, but decided not to in case she got her phone taken off her for texting in class. Besides it would take ages to explain by text, if he could even figure out how to put it into words.

Levi sat down across from him at the small two person table at the back of the café. Making a noise of disgust, he pulled out some sanitary wipes from his pocket and quickly wiped down the table before resting his arms on it. Eren simply rolled his eyes, he had put one earphone in and was listening to an old Ed Sheeran song 'A-Team', on repeat. He couldn't bring himself to look Levi in the eye. Not because he was intimidated - well he was a little bit - but mostly because he was afraid of what he'd say if he did.

* * *

Eren had completely zoned out, right up until his earphone was yanked out of his ear - quite painfully - by a very irritated looking Levi. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying" The angry boy growled leaning forwards towards him. Eren shrunk under his glare and mumbled an insincere apology. "As I was saying" Levi began slowly while keeping his narrowed eyes on Eren, "You shouldn't smoke, it'll most likely lead to some form of cancer whether you like it or not, not to mention how expensive it is". Eren scowled, he had heard these exact arguments, among many others, MILLIONS of times before from his friends. Mikasa had even go so far as to print out a list of the problems smoking causes and to slip it into all of Erens books as well as into his locker at several intervals during the week. "Why do you care whether I smoke or not?" Eren sighed in response, he may as well be civil if he had to go through with this. "I don't" Levi frowned "I'm just making sure you know the consequences of your actions" he sipped at his caramel frappachino. _Yeah, that's obviously why._ "Levi why are you being nice to me? Let alone talking to me?" still couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know" now Eren looked up, only to find Levi's gaze was elsewhere. "Listen brat... It's obvious from what I saw yesterday that you have problems with your dad, and if you ever need a place to stay, my house is always open to you" suddenly it dawned on Levi (like a ray of goddamned sunshine) that maybe, just maybe, he was doing this because of his own family problems. Whether it happened to be the real reason or not, it was the most coherent explanation he had, so Levi of course, chose to clung on to it as if it was the only possible reason. To Eren however, it just sounded like an act of charity, and the brunette couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was being nice out of sheer pity towards him. "Thank you that's very generous of you" Eren rattled off, his tongue heavy in his mouth. An then all hell broke loose when Levi uttered his next sentence. "My house is also open to your mother or your siblings, if the worst comes to worst that is" Levi finshed as he set down his coffee.

* * *

Red. Eren only saw red. His hands stopped drawing on his leg and he inhaled sharply. _How dare he. How dare he talk about my mom as if he doesn't remember. This isn't him being nice it's him trying to hurt me... Again. I'm done with this._ "Fuck you" Eren spat, and left without another word. Leaving Levi sitting alone in the busy café. He really didn't think the Raven haired boy would come running after him with red also in his eyes. "HEY!" he heard the vertically challenged (and not to mention angry) male shout, and instantly his fight or flight instinct kicked in.

Mostly flight, Eren sprinted down the road, his shoulders and hands shoving people out of the way, he ducked and twisted speeding his way through the thick crowds shouting vague apologies as he did so. Panting he veered left off of the main street and down another one which was lined with more shops and even more people. Good, Levi wouldn't have an easy time finding him in all this. Yet Erens vision was still burning and so he kept pushing his way through the people running down streets and eventually down a damp, dark alleyway smelling of what alleyways stereotypically smelt like, piss and dirt and drink. In his paranoia he knocked over some bins - barely hearing them crash to the ground - thinking he could still hear footsteps pounding into the ground, pursuing him. He vaguely considered the possibility of them being his own, but didn't pay any heed to it. He could feel his heart beating in his mouth, panting and in a fit of blind panic, he launched himself towards the tall brick wall at the end of the alley, hissing as his hands caught the top and his body smacked into the side, surely leaving him several more bruises for his collection. Muscles straining he pulled himself over and not thinking to take the height of the wall, or what kind of surface would be on the other side into account, Eren threw himself out onto the other side.

Eren barely heard himself cry out as his hands quickly flew out in front of him to cushion his fall, not quickly enough though. All his residing panic and anger evaporated. Fear, only a blinding, shocking, sharp fear ran through him. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, his leg trapped beneath him. Fear. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth and tears flooded into his green eyes. _I won't cry, I won't cry, I can't cry... I can't..._ Yet his head was in his hands and he felt his face contort as a sob forced its way out of his throat.

 _How can he act like he doesn't remember? How can he pretend he doesn't know me? How can he ignore everything we went through together? How can he find the nerve to ask me why I hate him?_

Tears laid their tracks on his cheeks for what was not the first time that year.

 _What could I have possibly done to deserve this life?_

The one thought that never left.

* * *

Hands and body shaking, the boy tried to move so that his back was against the wall, it would make it easier for him to breathe, and to assess the damage. Sweat pooled on his brow and he averted his eyes to the grey sky. His leg was throbbing with a sharp pain. Eren hadn't looked yet but he could tell it was going to be bad. He continued to look at the sky attempting to calm his breathing, but to no avail, it was now or never. Reminding himself to take deep breaths, he gently laid his hands over his leg not quite touching them yet, still not looking. _1... 2... 3_

He jerked his head downwards forcing himself to look. He was guessed right, the damage was bad. Blood had managed to seep through his jeans in places and his right leg was sickeningly bent out at an awkward angle, already starting to swell _._ Choking back more tears Eren gently moved his uninjured leg so it was laid out flat in front of him. _Come on Eren, you've been through worse._ But that didn't stop the screams from erupting through his body as he forced his disfigured leg out in front of him. Eren was aware he was shaking from the effort and ran his blood-covered hands through his hair in an attempt to soothe himself, it was something his mother had always done to calm him down when he was upset, and it still helped sometimes. Strangled noises were still making their way out of his mouth when the realisation of his current situation took root in his head. He didn't know where he was. Instantly the boy rammed his sore hands into his pockets clawing around in a desperate search, downright praying that his phone would be in there. It wasn't, it was lying smashed on the ground a couple feet away. The brunette gasped, and a cold feeling began to spread through his body, starting at his heart, and finishing in his brain. He was lying against a wall in a damp alleyway in a part of town he didn't know. His leg was either broken or dislocated, it was too swollen at this stage for him to be able to tell. His phone was dead and most importantly nobody knew where he was, and nobody would notice he was gone until it was too late. He was often out of school so his teachers and friends wouldn't think his absence strange, and there was not a hope of his father even bothering to question his sons whereabouts. It was getting dark and Eren was scared. He was all alone and he was scared.

* * *

It was painful but he had no other choice. Gritting his teeth Eren grabbed the top of the bin which was conveniently standing against the wall next to him, he was surprised he hadn't knocked it in his fall. He dragged himself up leaning against it and unsuccessfully attempting to keep all the weight off of his injured leg. Biting his lip, he lifted it off of the ground and wobbled on his good leg taking a deep breath inwards. There was no point in going and getting his phone, it was smashed beyond repair and it would just be extra movement, which considering the state he was in, was a bad idea. The only thing Eren could think of doing was making his way back out to the other side of the wall. He needed to get to a place he recognised... maybe he could borrow someone's phone and call Mikasa or one of his other friends. "I'm such an idiot" the boy whimpered "I couldn't have just walked away or told him I had to leave politely, what the hell was I even thinking?". He breathed in shakily trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He coughed out one last cry before springing towards the wall.

* * *

He missed, there was no getting out of this as far as he was concerned. Eren lay in a deformed heap on the ground, his head in his hands. Throat raw from the screams, eyes sore from dried tears. Coughing Eren called out once more. _Pathetic, I'm pathetic. Nobody's going to hear me, this is it... It's all over._ Once the hopelessness of his situation set in Eren lifted his head from his hands and almost laughed, what must he look like right now, certainly not pretty anyways. Was he really going to let this happen so easily? A cold breeze drifted down the alley, causing a shiver to run through the poor boy's body. All the shops were surely closing by now and the cold winter night was approaching.

He found himself thinking that it wasn't a bad place to die, at least nobody would have to see him like this. _No... I couldn't... Could I?_ Hands ran through his hair, his own hands, bringing back memories of his mother with the comforting sensation. What would she say if she could hear what he thinking? Eren wondered quietly. Eyes widening he gasped out "She would tell me to plant my feet right back on the ground, to get up, and try again". No, he wasn't giving up, No way in hell. With a renewed vigour he began screaming for help once again. "Please" he begged out loud _._ Vision going dark at the edges and his breathing becoming laboured, he knew he couldn't keep himself awake much longer, he had exerted his body and was exhausted. Only a single face with steel grey eyes flashed against his mind and in a last ditch attempt, without even thinking he screamed the name at the top of his voice. Inhale. Exhale.

"Rivaille please" Eren repeated pleadingly to himself as he felt his eyes close shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long... But here's chapter 5! I really don't have much to say hahah. So just, thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter! Please review if you like it so far or just with constructive criticism! I repeat CONSTRUCTIVE if you really don't like it don't tell me just don't read it!

* * *

 _Beep -_

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

The sheets felt stiff and harsh under his fingers, definitely not at home then. At home his sheets were lumpy and worn with age. And god, there was never that constant beeping, microwave maybe? _Well whoever was using it had better turn the damn thing off_. Letting a groan escape his lips Eren rolled his shoulders back and yawned squeezing his eyes shut further.

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

 _Would they just take out their fucking food?_ Eren just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. Grumbling incoherently he turned onto his side and licked his chapped lips. He was sure whoever he was staying with would get him up eventually, for school or whatever, so he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

That was it. Eren grimaced and yanked back the covers in a huff, eyes shooting open as he did so. And then the brunette froze. _Oh Shit._ At least it explained the beeping. Erens leg lay heavy, useless and enveloped in a white cast, crutches had been placed beside his bed and Eren desperately wished to use them, possibly to 'leg it'. But the drips connected to his arms made this an impossibility. _Shit, fucking, shit_. His throat bobbed sorely as he swallowed, god he could use a glass of water. And of course, because he was in a fucking hospital, all he had to do was look to the table beside his bed. After satisfying his body he flopped back onto the bed heavily. _How the hell did I get here? What even happened?_ Eren exhaled slowly, stretching his arms out above his head and rejoicing in the sound of popping joints. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time he had ended up in the hospital and not even knowing why. It usually ended up coming back to him after he talked to the nurses or doctor.

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

 _Beep-_

"That fucking sound is going to drive me crazy" Eren muttered to himself, right before grabbing the edge of the blanket, ripping it off and throwing it over the machine. He wasn't cold, well not really, and at least it managed to quieten the beeping; if only a tiny bit. And then -despite the lack of blanket and the ever present smell of hospital - he managed to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

"Eren". Somebody was shaking him, Eren bared his teeth in response not being bothered to move any of his other muscles to stop the rather persistent intruder, who continued to shake him. "Why doesn't he have a blanket on?", Great there was more than one person and that last one had actually sounded irritated, he hoped it was at the person shaking him, because that was beginning to seriously piss him off. "It's on top of the monitor, you know how much that sound pisses him off" _Armin?_ Eren opened his eyes. Yup definitely Armin he confirmed to himself after seeing the mop of golden hair facing away from him. "What..?" The brunette slurred his throat burning as he did so. The blonds head snapped around to face him a huge grin in place "Eren, you're awake!", Eren smiled half-heartedly at the blondes enthusiasm before glancing curiously past him to see who else was here.

Mikasa stood, leaning against the wall dressed in a black knit sweater with grey skinny jeans, and of course her red scarf, Eren was too far away to see her choice in shoes but he knew her well enough to be able to assume that she was wearing her bright green runners that she had gotten as a Christmas present from Armin, she had deemed them so comfy that she had vowed never to take them off - and had held true to her word, whether they matched her outfit or not they got worn with everything. "Hey Kasa" Eren mumbled weakly, damn his throat was sore. Mikasa's eyes visibly softened as she walked towards Eren and sat down in the chair next to him. Armin nudged his shoulder and when he turned to find out what his friend wanted he was handed a cup of water, which he gratefully accepted nodding his head in thanks, god bless hospitals and their constant supply of water. "Eren what happened this time..?" Eren sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I haven't remembered yet" he managed to say. He could feel the disapproving glares directed at him from both angles but chose to ignore them in favour of staring at the ceiling. "He did hit his head pretty hard..." Armin mumbled while glancing up at Mikasa who nodded stiffly. "Eren this _can't_ keep happening!" _I know Mikasa_. "Eren you have to stop this" _I can't Armin._ "Eren you need to talk to someone about it!" _No..._ "Eren-" Luckily Mikasa's next sentence was cut short by a knock on the door. Both visitors looked towards Eren questioningly, he simply shrugged just as confused as they were. He couldn't help but wonder, who else would come visit him in hospital?

Armin slid off of Erens bed and strode towards the door, gracefully swinging it open to reveal another blonde man, but one who towered above Armin and I mean, no offense to Armin, but Eren couldn't help but wonder if he was God sent to Earth. "Sorry, My names Erwin Smith..." He paused looking as if he was trying to remember why he was even there. Armin quickly sent Eren a glance as if to ask "Who the hell is this beautiful individual in front of me and why haven't you introduced me yet", Eren raised both his eyebrows and shrugged once more before turning to ask Mikasa a question. "Is this by any chance Eren Jaegers room?" The man - Erwin Smith, asked in a voice that rumbled like thunder. The smaller blonde nodded "yes, this is his room... do you ...um..." Armin bit his lip indecisively wondering if he should let this man in. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a bit? I'm the guy who checked him in last night" _Oh... Oh!_ Armin cursed himself for not making the connection sooner and smiled before stepping out of the way. "Be our guest" he managed to chuckle awkwardly as he made his way back to Eren.

Upon entering the room, Erwin briefly stared at the blanket covered monitor in confusion, before turning his attention to Eren. The man cleared his throat with an air of confidence and then moved to sit in a chair next to Eren's bed. After seating himself comfortable he turned his head towards the boy "How are you feeling?" he asked. Eren nodded slowly, debating his answer, laughing he looked Erwin in the eye "I'm alright, heads a bit sore and I can't remember why I'm here but other than that I think I'll survive" . Erwin chucked good naturedly, "I don't know how you managed to break your leg or anything but I heard you screaming on my way home from work, when I found you, you were out cold, so I brought you in here". Eren nodded, it made sense, he assumed the events leading up to it would come back to him later on, he did however feel a tad embarrassed for how pathetic he must have seemed, screaming for help. _Oh well... guess it worked out okay, I'm still alive aren't I?_ "Anyways, I talked to the doctor who looked after you and asked about your injuries, your leg is quite obviously broken just in case you failed to notice that... Well technically it's an open fracture but minor details right?" Mikasa's eyes visibly narrowed at this comment, but Erwin didn't see her and continued his report "You also had a mild concussion and had to get four stitches in your forehead..." As he said this Erens hand wandered up to his forehead, skimming the surface until he found the stitches. "You also managed to sprain your wrist and you've suffered quite a bit of bruising". Eren nodded back to him once again "Thanks Erwin". Erwin grinned back at him "No problem kid" The blonde looked as if he were about to say something else, but stopped himself at the last moment with a shake of his head. Having nothing else to say the man awkwardly stood and held out his hand "Pleasure to meet you Eren" the younger boy took his hand and gave it his firmest shake, "You too", and then let the man leave. Once the door shut he turned to face his best friend "Armin will you please go ask when I can get out of here?" the brunette asked with a hint of impatience in his voice, the blond was unsurprisingly happy to oblige "Sure thing Eren". Mikasa, shaking her head in disapproval, followed him out.

* * *

The ever present and mercifully familiar scent of vanilla filled Eren's senses as he entered Mikasa and Armin's house. The three teens had always been inseparable and when Mikasa's parents had died in a fire when she was four, she had moved in with the Jaegers, but ended up moving to Armin's house a year after Eren's mother's accident.

"Where's your granddad" Eren ventured as he lay down onto the old flower print couch with Mikasa's help. Armin threw his hands into the air with exasperation "He's gone on a cruise to the Caribbean Eren, I swear you don't listen to half the things we tell you! That's the third time you've asked this week!", Eren laughed half heartedly and offered up an unwanted apology as he tried to make himself comfortable on the sagging couch, after spending three nights at the hospital it was a most welcome change. Armin simply waved him off and settled himself in the matching armchair across from him as Mikasa left the room presumably to make tea for the boys, a beverage Eren had never really taken to but his friends were determined to force it on him nonetheless.

There had never been much room to do anything in Armin's house, aside from all the old furniture dating back to 500CE the floors were taken up by stacks upon stacks of dusty old books and Armin's study notes. Yet somehow they made the house seem even more comforting than it already was, like most old people's houses it just screamed cosiness. Eren couldn't help but chuckle as his theory was proven correct, Mikasa carefully walked into the room trying not to spill the three cups of tea that she had in fact made. After setting them down on some books she lay down on the beige rug and ordered Armin to flick on the television, which he did in fact do. Together the teens eventually agreed to watch reruns o S, it had always been one of their favourite shows and never failed to make them split their sides. It even had Mikasa and Armin on their feet, holding hands screaming "PIVOTT!" as they spun in circles hardly even able to breathe over the unstoppable laughter that poured from their mouths. Eren begrudgingly settled on throwing popcorn at them as he was unable to join in for obvious reasons.

When the two younger teens eventually swallowed their hysterics and flopped down onto the ground leaning back against the couch Eren was sprawled across, Mikasa turned her head to look at him "Eren you're sleeping here tonight". How could Eren say no to that look? Like seriously it was terrifyingly worried. He let his hand slide down onto his sister's head and stroked her hair lightly with a happy hum. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

* * *

"Eren"  
No, he didn't want to get up yet... "Eren, I swear to God, broken leg or not I will dump you out of this bed and throw you into the shower", when Mikasa's threats were met once again with silence she sighed and with one movement ripped the covers off of the brunette. Eren shrieked and threw himself forwards trying to pull them back. "Eren! Stop! You need to get ready for school, Armin can help you shower now get up!" and without another word the girl strode out of the room Erens covers trailing behind her like a cape. The boy groaned and threw himself backwards onto the mattress knowing he was only delaying the inevitable; so with a groan he sat up once again and lowered his good leg to the ground before using his hands to place his casted one next to it, he grabbed the crutches from next to his bed and hoisted himself up with a moan, Once upon a time in a land far, far away he had been a morning person. Eren managed to carry himself as far as the bathroom and then shouted for Armin, he felt absolutely no shame whatsoever in admitting to the blonde that he needed help.

After his shower he threw on a pair of maroon track-pants and a black 'Pierce the Veil' T shirt. He always kept some clothes at his friend's houses specially for these occasions. Running his hands through his half-dried hair he stared at the breakfast laid before him, it had been way too long since he had eaten sausages that weren't burnt to a crisp. God bless Armin and his cooking skills, without him Eren and Mikasa would probably have starved by now as neither of the teens could cook to save a nation.

* * *

It was always a rush when they were leaving the house, Mikasa had been forced to run upstairs and grab a jacket for Eren - a grey zip up - and Armin had downright refused to leave without cleaning up all the mess from the previous night. None of them knew how they were able to get to school on time, especially when Eren was confined to using crutches, but they did. They got to their first class and sat in their assigned seats only seconds before the bell went and the teacher entered the classroom immediately starting to ramble on about the second world war. A topic Eren actually found quite interesting, History was one of the few subjects in which he excelled, and he planned to keep it that way, so he made sure to hang onto every word the teacher said, almost completely blocking out Jeans comments from beside him, Almost. "Hey Eren!" the boy with the two toned hair whispered, "Do you wonder if maybe Mussolini was only on Hitler's side because they were doing the dirty?" Eren ran his hands through his hair tiredly "Shut up Jean" he groaned "Not in the mood for your shit today" This only caused the other boy to smirk and lean back in his chair casually, he too had been late to class and hadn't seen Eren come in on his crutches but when he leaned back he saw the damage underneath Eren's desk . "Hey, what happened to your leg?", Eren had been waiting for this and with a pointed look gave out the lie Armin had come up with seeing as Eren still couldn't remember the real reason. "Not that it's really your business Jean but I fell down the stairs", Jean snorted "Of course you would Jaeger, but I do have to admire your choice in footwear nonetheless". Eren groaned and crossed his good leg over his bad one in an attempt to hide the ugly black sandal he been given to wear over the cast. He knew he must look like an idiot for wearing two different shoes, but there was quite unfortunately nothing he could do about it. "Is that your way of asking to borrow them for the Christmas social?" Eren mocked, Jean rolled his eyes back at him "Pay attention to class asshole, God knows you need to", "Whatever horse face" he scoffed in return before turning back towards the front of the class and trying to pay attention.

* * *

He barely noticed when the bell rang for Lunch, all he knew was that he was itching for a cigarette and that he was all out. He also knew that he had no sketchpads or charcoal with him and it was bothering him to say the least. His fingers were itching to draw and he knew he would have no choice but to go home if he wanted these items. His father must have gotten a call from the hospital when Eren was admitted but he hadn't come to collect him and he had taken a cab back to Armin's. All Eren knew, was that his dad was going to be pissed for having to spend extra money on his son, sure his father would give him money for things like clothes and fags, but that was only to keep up appearances. Avoidable things like hospital bills? No, Grisha Jaeger would not be happy at all.

* * *

Levi didn't think he had ever hated someone so much in his entire life, that's what he kept telling Hanji anyways. The coffee steamed in his hands as he sat down at his table in the cafeteria which consisted of himself, Hanji, Petra, Mike, Eld and Gunther. Levi wasn't really close to any of them except for Hanji though, and the same could be said for her relationship towards him. But despite what many people might think he actually enjoyed the loud atmosphere at the table, sometimes people outside of the initial group would come sit down which could bother him depending on the person, especially if it was Oluo. The poor bastard was completely obsessed with him, it was in fact very annoying.

Hanji was still on a tirade to find out who the oh-so-infamous Eren was and was whispering to Levi as she pointed out various Juniors to him, he shook his head to all of them. "Come on Levi you have to tell me sometime!" She whined tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "Shitty glasses, I have to do no such thing, besides I've never seen him actually eating in here I think he just goes smoking in the bathroom by himself" he sipped his coffee making a face at the way the bitter taste burnt his tongue. "That's actually kind of sad" Hanji frowned. The girls eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked away from Levi to listen to the conversation going on between the rest of their peers. From what Levi could pick up it was about the rugby match from last weekend. Definitely not Levi's area of expertise but he listened anyways, occasionally breaking his silence to insult the intelligence of a member of the table.

* * *

The Lunch bell rang at twelve thirty on the dot, his friends groaned collectively and dragged themselves to their feet with goodbyes on their lips as they made their way to their various classes. Hanji and Levi walked together out of the cafeteria, they both had French as their next class but they had heard from other students that their teacher was out, so the duo decided not to bother going. Instead they walked outside and went around to sit in the teachers car park where they wouldn't get caught. "So he just up and left?" Hanji asked for the hundredth time, to which Levi countered "Tch, not just left, firstly he swore at me and then left the cafe, when I called after he full on sprinted down the street". "That's so weird..." she mumbled "Tell me about it" the shorter male scoffed, "Did you say something that could have set him off? You know you kind of have a tendency to do that Levi!", Levi growled in response "No! I was being genuinely fucking nice to the brat, I offered him a place to stay whenever he wanted and I even extended the goddamn invitation to him family" he spat out.

The pair helped each other up onto the concrete wall surrounding the car park so that they could sit down in peace, Hanji was biting her lip as she thought of possible reasons as to why Eren could have reacted the way he did, and Levi simply knew she had reached one when her face turned from one of pure concentration to one of absolute horror. "Levi... You said his last name was Jaeger right?" Levi nodded his confirmation, "Levi his father is Grisha Jaeger, the head surgeon in Sina" Levi really didn't see how this related to anything, he knew who the brats father was, but knowing Hanji must have something else to say he nodded as a sign for her to elaborate. "Levi... His wife... Eren's mother passed away years ago, she was in an accident, got hit by a moving van a few days after Christmas, it was all over the news for weeks!" _Oh shit._ Levi's eyes widened in horror and his face visibly paled highlighting the circles under his eyes, whether it was intentional or not, he had literally managed to rub Eren's mother's death in his face. How could he not have heard about it? Or maybe he did and just forgot... Either way he completely understood Eren's automatic response and felt almost terrible. "Shit fucking shit" he breathed out and Hanji nodded her head seemingly just as shocked. "I still think it was an overreaction though" he added as he ran his hands through his hair, his companion shoot her head her bun bouncing as she did so, "Levi you don't know his situation so I don't think it's really okay for you to judge him", Levi scoffed at this, he no longer had any intention of getting to know the kid and couldn't imagine what had been going through his head five days prior. "I think his mom was pregnant at the time too..." Hanji whispered from beside him, Great he had struck a double blow like the idiot he was, the words he had spoken rang through his head _"My house is also open to your mother or your siblings, if the worst comes to worst that is"_ God, he felt like such an idiot.

"Levi!" Hanji whispered tugging on the sleeve of his green hoodie. He ripped her hand off of him "Stop shaking me four eyes! Are you trying to shove me off this wall!?", Hanji was not swayed by this and grabbed his sleeve once more, Levi growled and grabbed her wrist. "Levi, there's other people here look" , this was most definitely odd, nobody else came out here. He growled in frustration at the intrusion and lifted his head to see who they were. And then he froze, Eren was coming around the corner, flanked by two other juniors a tall Asian girl and a smaller boy wearing loose denim jeans with the schools red, mathletes hoodie. But what really had his attention was the fact Eren was on crutches. He surprised himself by turning to Hanji and whispering "Hanji that's Eren, the one on the crutches" the deadpan look on her face did not go unnoticed by the raven haired boy. "Hanji what is it?" the girl simply shook her head, "For fuck's sake four eyes, spit it out!". She shook her head once again and turned away from him to stare at the trio who hadn't yet noticed them. "Why is he on crutches?" Hanji asked as she dropped her hold on her friend's sleeve, "Tch, hell if I know, the brat's a classified idiot he probably fell down the stairs or something". Hanji laughed and dropped from the wall, Levi following only seconds after, "Hanji where the hell are you going?" he growled quickening his pace to keep up with her, "To talk to them of course!" she replied with a grin as she bee lined for the other side of the car park where the three younger teens were situated.

* * *

They had definitely been noticed by now, he could see Eren trying to persuade his friends to leave. "Hanji this is a terrible idea I hope you know that" the girl only laughed and grabbed his hand dragging him along after her. "Hey! Your name's Eren right!" She shouted running the last few meters towards the teens, Levi stumbled behind her attempting to loosen the grip around his hand. He looked up just in time to see the brunette nod in confusion, he hadn't spared Levi a glance yet instead keeping all his attention on Hanji.

She squealed and released Levi's wrist before throwing herself at the junior and wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the fact he was on crutches. She seemed to realise it a few moments later when he began to wobble beneath her weight and the dark haired girl took a step forward with concern in her eyes. Hanji immediately let go, instead offering out her hand to the embarrassed boy, pretending not to notice the look his other two friends sent each other at the sudden arrival. "My name's Hanji Zoe" she rattled off "I've heard a bit about you" she continued and Levi audibly groaned. "And you see my good friend Levi here would like to know why you abandoned him in Starbucks". Levi froze, did she just? _Oh that is it._ "For fuck's sake Hanji why would you say that, ill fucking cut you" he snapped at the brunette, it left her unphased and she turned back to the juniors acknowledging Mikasa and Armin for the first time, she offered both of them grins and then refocused her attention on Eren who looked simply shell-shocked. "Because I didn't want to be there" he eventually replied, he still hadn't looked at Levi. Hanji tilted her head to the side at this and spared Levi a quick glance. "Eren..." she began, "Would you terribly care about skipping your next class and talking to me?" Levi looked up "What the fuck Hanji!" he hissed and dug his nails into the taller girls arm. Hanji didn't look at him she kept all her attention on Eren. The brunette shrugged in response and for the first time allowed himself a glance at the Grey eyed boy standing behind her. "Sure, as long as he's not there" he answered with a frown. Hanji nodded, "That's perfect" she laughed and grabbed Levi by the wrist, "I'll be back in just a moment".

"Hanji what the hell was that" Levi snarled once they were out of earshot. "Levi, that boy knows you!" she pleaded, Levi rolled his eyes and said "That 'boy' hates me for no reason" . "No Levi you don't get it! It was like your third week here and we were walking to class together, Eren was running after us screaming your name" this caught Levi's attention, he looked up sharply. "What..?" he choked out. Hanji took this as a sign to continue "Your real name Levi, he was calling out your real name. He knows you!" . Levi turned his head to look at the trio who were currently leaning against the wall talking amongst themselves. He turned to face Hanji, "How could he have known me? I had never seen him before last week" he hissed at her, the brunette shrugged "You said he seemed familiar right?" Levi nodded. "Well I'm going to talk to him about it and try find out why he hates you so much... Alright?" At this stage Levi wasn't able to do anything but nod. "Okay, I'll see you after class" and then Hanji walked back towards the juniors, leaving Levi to make his way to his next class, a thousand questions flying through his head.


End file.
